


make me feel glorious.

by batemanonhigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Mick Davies, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 12, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Arthur Ketch, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batemanonhigh/pseuds/batemanonhigh
Summary: Mick just wants to finish his work, but Ketch has other things on his mind.
Relationships: Mick Davies/Arthur Ketch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	make me feel glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Glorious by The Hoosiers.
> 
> anyways Ketch and Mick failed No Nut November  
come on guys, try harder

“I want to try something new tonight.”

Ketch’s words caused Mick to stop typing to turn and face the man. “I’d like to get this report done before it’s due, but I guess neither one of us will get what they want,” he teased, standing up to walk over to Ketch. “Oh, come on, you can finish it later. They’ll understand.” Mick scoffed, his eyebrows jumping up. “When have you ever known the Men of Letters to be understanding?” He grinned and planted a quick kiss on Ketch’s lips. 

“Honestly, Michael. I’m so bored of just sex. It’s so plain, and there are only so many positions we can do.” Ketch waited until Mick had turned back to face his desk to pull him close, wrapping his arms around Mick’s torso. “And you won’t let me do much else,” he pouted, resting his head on Mick’s shoulder. “You’re not going to convince me to agree to being flogged or spanked or whatever else you want to do to me, I hope you know that.”

Ketch kissed Mick’s neck lightly, letting Mick rest his hands on Ketch’s thighs.. “You said one day, you’d let me just once,” he mumbled into Mick’s skin. “Yes, and today is not that day.” He closed his eyes and felt Ketch kiss along the curve of his neck, letting him pull his partially unbuttoned shirt aside to expose his shoulder. “Arthur, please, I have work to do,” he explained, although he would much rather let Ketch do this than finish his report. 

“Would you rather work on your report or listen to my idea?” He asked, as if hearing Mick’s thoughts, but they both knew the answer. He was biting and sucking on his shoulder, completely sidetracking Mick from the question. “What’s your idea?” Mick finally answered, giving in. He let Ketch pull him back from the desk, putting his head on Ketch’s shoulder as one of Ketch’s hands travelled down his body. “I want you to pleasure yourself.”

Mick chuckled, pressing back against Ketch’s body as his hand fell between Mick’s legs. “But I have you to do that for me.” Ketch pulled back, smiling at the groan his lover emitted. “I’d like to watch you, and perhaps get a toy or two involved. Do something different than we usually do.” He turned around to face Ketch, putting their hands together. “You can do whatever you want to me tonight, but I do have one constraint. No pain.” Ketch hummed contently against Mick’s lips, giving a small nod. “I will not hurt you,” he reassured, and walked with Mick out of his office and towards their bedroom. “And when I’m asked why my report is late, I’m blaming you.” 

Ketch shut the door and gestured to the bed, sitting down on a chair at the end of the bed. “You genuinely want to watch me.” Ketch nodded, repeating the gesture. Mick shrugged and started stripping, anxiety rising in him as he tried to avoid the eyes burning into him. Ketch adjusted on the chair, relaxing and spreading his legs, and Mick stared over at the bed. 

He lied down, trying to relax, but he felt much more uncomfortable than he had expected. He was all too familiar with wanking himself, that was nothing new, and neither was being nude in front of Ketch. Yet, he still felt exposed and flustered, as if he were a schoolboy about to have his first time.

He slid his hands down his body, trying to give Ketch a bit of a show before he started sliding two fingers along his cock up and down, half-hard and getting firmer by the minute. He eventually settled into a slow and steady pump, letting out a soft and pleasured sigh. After getting into the motion, and the idea of doing this in front of Ketch, he finally opened his eyes to look at him. Ketch was watching him with parted lips, completely enthralled. He could see the clear outline of his erection in his pants, but he was doing nothing to pleasure himself other than watching Mick. He wasn’t even on the bed with him and he was practically at Mick’s mercy.

It made him feel good, having that kind of power over Ketch. He looked completely wrecked in that chair, no matter how hard he was trying to keep it together. “Do you like this? Do you like seeing me like this?” Ketch smiled and stood up, walking over towards him. He grabbed the chair and brought it with him, setting it down by the nightstand on Mick’s side. “Oh, I do. I really do,” he purred, and sat back down. 

He leaned back, watching Mick stroke himself, and finally began to undo his belt. “Go faster, but do not relieve yourself. I’ll tell you when you can come.” There was the catch Mick was waiting for, the key to the game that would make it exciting enough for Ketch. He cleared his throat, starting to go faster. He adjusted his speed as Ketch watched him, waiting for him to give him the signal that he was going fast enough to satisfy. Finally, Ketch nodded once, and left Mick to go. 

Mick was certain that he could handle it, keeping himself contained, until Ketch started speaking. “I know what you want, Mick. I think you’d like me to fuck you, yes? I think you’d like to have my cock in that pretty mouth of yours.” He looked over at Ketch, and watched him start to unbutton his shirt. Everything else had been wearing was tossed aside, piled onto Mick’s clothes. Mick was starting to slow down, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer at the rate he was going, and Ketch’s words, and the sight of how hard Ketch was-

“Oh, no, Michael. You’re not slowing down yet, are you? Keep going as you were, please.” Mick shook his head, panting. “I.. I can’t, or I’ll come.” Ketch raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and brought both of Mick’s hands above his head, holding them there. He got onto the bed, positioning himself next to Mick’s legs. “Would you like to finish off?” He asked. Mick knew damn well that Ketch wasn’t going to fulfill that desire, but he nodded anyways, trying to thrust up and get any sort of friction he could. Ketch laughed at his attempts, putting his leg on top of both of Mick’s. This, however, they’d done before, plenty of times. “Please fuck me,” he begged, not in the mood to fight him. 

In a change of events, Ketch smiled, and shook his head. “No, I don’t think I will. As much as I’d love to stretch you out nice and wide, I think I’m going to wait to give in.” He held up his index and middle finger and thumb, spreading them enough to fit Mick’s cock, and placed it on the tip. Mick gasped and thrusted up, desperate for any sort ot release. Ketch was not the kind of guy to give up the power and control of a situation, especially in the bedroom, and that certainly wouldn’t have started now. He started jerking himself off as well, pleasuring them both. “Do you really want it that bad, Mick? Imagine what the old men would say if they found out what you were doing instead of writing your report.” Mick hesitated for a second, Ketch’s words getting to him, and then picked up speed. He didn’t know how long Ketch would give him this, and the quicker he finished off, the quicker he could go back to his report.

But Ketch pulled his hand away, basking in the sound of Mick practically growling at him. “Let me finish, you bastard.” He shook his head, very lightly stroking Mick - so light, he could hardly feel it. “I like seeing you like this, and I promised not to hurt you, so I’m going to enjoy this just a little longer.” 

Mick ached, whining and squirming. He’d fuck his own leg if it meant getting what he wanted. “Please, may I come?” He begged, staring up at Ketch. “No, not yet. But very soon, if you do something for me.” Mick nodded, willing to do almost anything Ketch wanted. “I’m going to get up. Don’t touch yourself and don’t move. Stay exactly how you are now, and you’ll get to when I finish what I want to do.” He got off of Mick, watching him for a moment, pleased with the obedience he was receiving. He knew how incredibly stubborn Mick was, so getting to have him completely give in and obey was an extremely rare thing. 

He rifled in a drawer, and took a second to mess with something he pulled out. Mick could hardly contain himself much longer. The throbbing between his legs and the precum trickling down was unbearable. Ketch finally turned, setting a bottle of lube on the dresser and walked back to the bed. “Get on your hands and knees,” he ordered, and Mick rolled over. Ketch’s dominant side always left him nervous, pain and punishments or not. He sat up and heard the bed creak under their shifting weights. He jumped at the feeling of something cold unexpectedly pressing against his ass, and turned to face Ketch. “Relax, it’s only me,” he assured, and placed a comforting hand on Mick’s back. He tried to relax his muscles as much as he could as Ketch pushed the plug into him. “Now, get up and come with me. You need to finish your report, don’t you?” Ketch went back and grabbed a remote, before gesturing for Mick to follow him as he left the room.

They went back into Mick’s office, and he felt even more uncomfortable than when he had started this whole thing. Rarely ever did he let Ketch do anything to him in here, and when they did, they were (almost) fully clothed. “I don’t believe now is a good time to do work,” he stated, glancing down at himself. Ketch shot him a look, and Mick rolled his eyes, going along with it. “If you can be quiet and finish whatever you have to do, I’ll let you come, and I’ll even bend you over that desk and we’ll both be done, if you’d like.” Mick sat down at his chair, looking over the papers he had been working on. “And if I can’t be quiet?” A smile stretched across Ketch’s face as he toyed with the remote. “Then we go right back into that bedroom and I continue teasing you. And, my favourite rule - you cannot touch yourself.” 

Mick sighed, knowing what he had to do. Ketch’s games usually never work out in his favour, but he was determined to make this one an exception. He was certain he was prepared for this. 

But then a soft moan ripped out of him as the plug inside of him began vibrating, and he clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent it from happening again. It was too late, of course, and Ketch had already heard it. “Quiet,” Ketch reminded him firmly, amusement clear in his tone. Mick wasn’t sure if this was much better than what Ketch had been doing to him before, because even when the vibrations would speed up or slow down, it wasn’t quite enough to truly satisfy him, only tease him.

He cleared his throat, trying to block out everything as he began typing again. He thought he was doing fairly well, taking deep breaths and exhaling when he felt the urge to moan or groan, and suppressed any involuntary noises. Ketch was watching and listening very critically, waiting for Mick to slip up. But he couldn’t. He refused to give in. He could do this.

But fuck, was it tempting. He had to adjust the way he was sitting, because the way Ketch had put the plug into him would have been perfect in any other situation, and the chair was only pressing it further into him. The constant shifting between hitching his breath and letting out shaky sighs was quiet enough to keep Ketch silent, but discontent. He turned up the vibration, and Mick whined, resisting the urge to grind against his desk. 

The vibrations stopped completely, and Mick groaned, his eyes shut tight in frustration. “If you cannot do what I want you to, then we’ll go back to the bedroom - your report be damned.” Mick regathered himself, looking back at Ketch. “I’ll give you one more chance to stay quiet.” He walked over, sitting down on the other side of the desk. “And hands above the table at all times.”

Mick began to type again, looking over the report from one of the witness field agents, and looked back at Ketch. “May I touch myself, please? Just for a moment.” Ketch debated the question, but finally gave in and agreed. “Three strokes, and nothing more. This isn’t permission to make noise, either.” 

He smiled, content with what he was given, and took his time, slowly going along his cock. After what he’d gone through with the plug, he had never been so glad to have been touched. He brought his hand back to his work when he was done, meeting Ketch’s eyes. “Thank you,” he said, his voice shaky. Ketch just simply smiled back and turned the plug back on. 

It was a different vibration pattern this time; two sharp ones and then one weaker, drawn-out one. Mick gasped and took a moment to adjust to the new vibrations, and shifted in his seat as his body reacted to the sensations. “If I have to stop this again, we’re done. Remember, you must be quiet if you want to come.” Mick inhaled as Ketch stood up, and started working on his report again. “Are you almost done?” He nodded, biting down on his lip to focus on the pain of that rather than the pleasure running through him. Ketch brought the chair around to sit by Mick, and watched him work.

He kept himself silent as Ketch set the remote down on the desk. He felt Ketch’s hand on his thigh, and noticed how it started to travel up. This hardly seemed fair, but this was Ketch’s game after all. His game, his rules. This is why Mick always lost, because Ketch rigged it for his own advantage. But he wouldn’t give in, not this time.

Ketch’s hand settled around his cock, lightly stroking him. Mick noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ketch’s other hand in between his own legs was moving a lot faster and harder, and it took everything in Mick’s self-control to resist making a remark. “Good lad,” Ketch moaned, “you’re doing so well.” Ketch took his hand away from Mick to turn up the vibrations once more, and he froze, taking a second to readjust. “You can talk to answer me for this. Would you like a reward?” Mick nodded, his eyes shut as he tried not to moan. “Please, fuck, yes, I love you, yes,” he babbled, gripping onto the chair. Ketch’s breath notably hitched, and Mick finally opened his eyes to look at Ketch. His hand had slowed, and he blinked a moment before the ends of his lips twitched for a moment into what almost was a smile. “Then I’ll think about it as you continue being quiet.”

Mick inhaled sharply, disappointed and frustrated but unsurprised. At least he still had the plug in him, because no matter how much it teased him, it still felt great. The vibrations increased again, and it was all he could focus on. He couldn’t even think about his report; he was too busy shaking with the effort of staying silent. God, all he could think about was grabbing his cock and jerk until he came, and he knew it was going to come hard and intense, and it was all he wanted.

When Ketch upped the vibrations again, it was too much, and Mick couldn’t hold back anymore. Involuntary whimpers and loud moans fell from his lips as he turned and clutched onto Ketch, trembling in his arms. The vibrations stopped immediately, and he gripped onto his forearms, nails digging into Ketch’s skin. He was definitely going to leave a mark, but it didn’t matter. He was panting and groaning as he tried to calm himself down, Ketch’s hand running gently through his hair. He left feather light kisses on his cheek and neck, soothing him. “Please tell me if it’s too much, I didn’t mean to push you overboard.”

Mick shook his head, sitting back. “I’m okay. It was too much,” he said, confirming. “I’m sorry,” Ketch whispered, bringing him in for a kiss. “No more teasing, please,” he said, and Ketch agreed. “Yes, yes, you’ve gone through more than enough.” He picked Mick up bridal style, which almost shook him out of the state he was in, and carried him back to their bedroom. He put Mick on the bed, and watched Mick hestitantly before continuing. “I’ll let you have a little more teasing,” he finally decided, “but nothing like that.”

Mick adjusted himself as Ketch went back to the drawer, picking up the bottle of lube. “Yes, absolutely. Tell me if it’s too much.” He set the bottle back down after a moment, and handed a fleshlight to Mick. “Here’s that reward I mentioned earlier. Make noise if you’d like, but be slow and stop when I tell you to.”

He relaxed into the pillows and groaned as he sank his cock into it, moving slower than he probably needed to. He’d thought end up coming if he went any faster, especially with the slow vibrations that started up again in his ass. 

Ketch was jerking himself along with Mick, and the only noise in the room was their unsteady panting and moaning. “Good lad,” he repeated, laughing as he leaned over to kiss Mick. “Do you think you could handle me turning the plug up?” Mick gave a nod against Ketch’s lips, and sighed as he leaned back to reach the remote and turned it up. There was no pattern of the vibrations here, only an even stream that rumbled through his body, bringing him closer to orgasm. 

He wasn’t thinking about Ketch’s rules anymore, and started moving the fleshlight faster without realising it. He was just chasing the pleasure, and started pumping his hips up to meet the toy. He was so fucking close, he could feel it, just a little bit more and-

“Stop,” Ketch ordered, and Mick groaned as he froze, pulling his hands away. “My instructions included you going slow, hmm?” He pulled the fleshlight off of Mick, putting it aside. Mick wanted to beg for more, but knew he’d stop the vibrations or turn it up too much if he did, so he kept quiet and still, trying to calm himself. But that was so hard when Ketch decided to change the pattern, and he couldn’t help but grind down into the bed in response. It was pulsating repeatedly, like Ketch’s cock did when fucking him, and he had to grip the bed to keep from touching himself.

He should have taken advantage of when Ketch let him touch himself freely in the beginning, but it’s far too late now. “You’re doing so much better now, love. Patiently obeying just for me, like you know I want, even though you want it so bad. Don’t you?” Ketch swiped his thumb along the head of Mick’s cock, and he barely resisted thrusting up to fuck himself on Ketch’s hand. “What a good lad,” he remarked, teasing Mick. “You want to come, don’t you? Tell me. Tell me how badly you want it.”

Mick’s eyes slipped shut, and he shuddered. “I want to come, Arthur, please,” he begged, so close he could taste it. “I’m going to give you back that toy I took. Show me how much you want it.” His eyes shot open and he snatched the fleshlight out of Ketch’s hand, rapidly fucking himself. It was building fast, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, so fucking close-

“Stop.” Mick groaned in frustration, ready to cry. Tears were forming in his eyes, and he couldn’t handle it anymore. “Please, it’s too much, I need to come, Arthur, please!” 

Ketch chuckled, stopping the plug’s vibrations and pulling it out. “I’m stopping you so I can get you off, my love.” Mick grinned, gasping and laughing. Ketch lubed himself up, and watched Mick’s face as he got back onto the bed and pushed in. He sighed in relief as Ketch pumped the toy in sync with his hips before he began to jerk faster than his hips could keep up with. “Oh, please, please, Arthur, oh, love, please!” 

Mick clutched onto Ketch, relief hitting him in blinding waves. “Come for me, Michael.” He kept up the brutally pleasing pase of the fleshlight, and Mick knew he wouldn’t last much longer. After only a few more strokes, he cried out and came hard, much more intense than he had expected. Ketch slowly moved the toy, trying to milk every last drop he could out of him as he finished off his orgasm. He joined Mick quickly after, finishing off with a loud moan. He pushed Ketch’s hand away, way too oversensitive to let him continue. Ketch slid out of him, setting the toy on the nightstand and lying down next to him. 

“Would you like to clean up?” Ketch asked, trying to steady his breathing. Mick shook his head. “I should finish my report,” he said, facing him. “You’re still going on about that?” He asked, scoffing. “It’s my job. Besides, I said I should finish it, not I will.” Ketch laughed, interlocking his hand with Mick’s. “I’ll just tell them I went to sleep,” he mumbled, curling up on Ketch’s chest. “Complete accident, won’t happen again.” 

Ketch wrapped his arms around Mick and clutched him tight against him. “Next time, we’re doing this my way,” he said, putting his face in the crook of Ketch’s neck. 

“That sounds incredible to me. Perhaps we’ll be able to try something new then too.”


End file.
